stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn/archief feb-jul08
Fel Beste Martijn, excuus als ik een beetje vel overkwam - ik zie namelijk niet zo graag negatieve dingen over Wikipedia ;-) Voor ik de discussie op jouw OP op Wikipedia begon wist ik weinig over dit project - inmiddeld ben ik wat meer op de hoogte. Toch blijf ik er bij dat het, naar mijn mening, niet gepast is om een link in je handtekening te plaatsen naar een andere site; een link op je GP zou ik niet erg vinden. Maarja, daar zullen we wel van mening verschillen... :P Ik heb geen zin om een hele discussie te starten op Wikipedia (daar heb ik het momenteel gewoon te druk voor). Groet en excuus, Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:56 (UTC) Plan Bucureştean 18 feb 2008 15:19 (UTC) :Moet ik dat hierboven ondertekenen of wa? 18 feb 2008 19:46 (UTC) ::Gwn plaatsen op Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Plan Bucurestean en dan "naam" vervangen door je naam. 18 feb 2008 19:51 (UTC) De zaken Hoe staan de zaken Martijn? Lukt het maken van de kaarten een beetje? Als je wat hulp nodig hebt, laat je het maar weten hé. 20 feb 2008 14:11 (UTC) :O ja, de kaarten :-) Ik zal er zo spoedig mogelijk, als ik weer ietsje meer tijd heb ze afmaken 20 feb 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::Martijn Martijn toch :) Soit, doe je best en vergeet ook niet je taak als Minister (Media, weet je) op je te nemen 20 feb 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::Dat weet ik nog wel ja 20 feb 2008 14:19 (UTC) ::::Top Naranja! 20 feb 2008 14:47 (UTC) :::::Ook goed dat je weer voor een beetje activiteit zorgde zojuist :p 20 feb 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::Ik doe m'n best Mr. President :) 20 feb 2008 19:30 (UTC) Muntegu Is het goed dat ik morgen (zondag, red.) Muntegu sticht? De definitieve versie van de kaart staat hier. --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 19:34 (UTC) :Ja sgoed, sorry voor de late reactie 24 feb 2008 19:45 (UTC) Persconferentie Beste Omdat u hoofdredacteur ben van een krant, wil ik u vriendelijk uitnodigen om vanavond rond 19.00 de persconferentie van mijn nieuw bedrijf bij te wonen. U weet immers dat ik met mijn terugkeer de economie wil laten heropleven als hoofddoel heb ingesteld. Wel, tijdens deze persconferentie zal u mijn plannen hiervoor kunnen waarnemen. De locatie voor deze persconferentie zal net voor de start bekendgemaakt worden. Tot dan! 24 feb 2008 10:18 (UTC) Mijn toekomstplan: hier te vinden --Maarten (???) 24 feb 2008 18:14 (UTC) :Sorry, ben ff niet meer aan de pc geweest... 24 feb 2008 19:48 (UTC) De Libertaan Zou ik deze krant terug kunnen overnemen? Momenteel is deze erg inactief en ik zou ze terug actief willen maken. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 16:19 (UTC) :Ik zou graag mijn medeleven betuigen Martijn. Alweer een jong leventje dat noodgedwongen en absoluut zinloos beëindigd wordt. Ik leef met u mee, 10 mrt 2008 16:42 (UTC) :: Ik ook. Het is gewoon schandalig hoeveel mensen het leven verliezen in het verkeer. Alcohol, drugs, verkeersagressie; allemaal oorzaken die grote gevolgen kunnen hebben, kijk maar naar het ongeval in België van afgelopen weekend. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::Het spijt me Martijn, te vernemen dat je een vriendinnetje verloor. En ja, ook wat er in België gebeurde tijdens het voorbije weekend is verschrikkelijk. Wanneer zullen de drugsverslaafden ooit eens begrijpen dat zij diegenen (je weet wel, ik noem liever hun naam niet uit vrees dat ze ons hier zouden komen bezoeken, onrechtstreeks steunen omdat de opbrengsten voornamelijk worden gebruikt voor wapens die de democratie en de westerse beschaving moeten ondermijnen. Misschien zou een andere naam de krant meer élan kunnen geven. Libertaan doet me steeds weer aan spartaan denken... 10 mrt 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::gecondoleerd Martijn, zelf heb ik in 2004 mijn tante verloren (al was dat geen ongeluk, die was ziek). Maar toch sterven er teveel jonge mensen. mijn tante was pas 36. Maar als ik verdrietig ben, denk ik altijd: In de Hemel zullen we elkaar terugzien.Bob I 10 mrt 2008 17:42 (UTC) Ik kende haar niet heel goed, maar het is echt verschrikkelijk wat er is gebeurd... 14 jaar, en dan zomaar opeens dood. Maar goed... het leven gaat verder... @ Maarten: neem de Libertaan maar weer over, hopelijk kun je er wat leven inbrengen. 10 mrt 2008 19:36 (UTC) LRT Is het mogelijk dat als je de nieuwe dienstregeling en spoorkaart maakt, ook 1 of 2 treinen laat stoppen in Muntegu? Alvast bedankt! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 15 mrt 2008 09:53 (UTC) :Muntegu krijgt op z'n minst een uurdienst joh... ik moet er nog even over nadenken hoe ik het allemaal ga doen en ik weet nog niet precies waar Muntegu ligt... 15 mrt 2008 20:54 (UTC) :: Onder Wikistad. Ergens in de buurt waar Libertasia zou komen te liggen. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 13:26 (UTC) :::Oke, ik moet nog een kaart maken van het gebied daar, dus komt nog wel :-) 16 mrt 2008 14:46 (UTC) 200px|thumb|right Hier zie je heel Libertas op é. Wel, de rivier ten zuiden van Wikistad is de Mountégue, dus aan de monding daarvan ligt Muntegu. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 15:10 (UTC) :Oke... ik zal aan de hand van deze kaart trouwens zo snel mogelijk eens een definitieve overzichtskaart gaan maken 16 mrt 2008 15:19 (UTC) :: Moet ik er anders bij helpen? Ik heb volgende week toch tijd genoeg... --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::: Het moet wel in ieder geval aan de hand van de drie deelkaarten die er al op staan. Ik ben bezig met ckv op het moment, als dat af is wil ik er wel even wat aan gaan doen 16 mrt 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::: Cvk? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::Culturele Kunstzinnige Vorming... een nederlandse uitvinding om leerlingen bezig te houden :S ik moet nog naar een hele stapel verslagen maken over "culturele activiteiten"... maar ik ben net begonnen met de kaart :-) ik hoop dat ik hem straks kan laten zien... ben jij er al iets aan het doen of nie? 16 mrt 2008 17:44 (UTC) Kan Muntegu niet een stukje zuidelijker? daar vind ik het op de uiteindelijke kaart veel mooier liggen. Het komt natuurlijk wel aan de monding van een rivier, dat snap ik :-) 16 mrt 2008 20:01 (UTC) : Oké --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 20:17 (UTC) Burgemeester Wikistad Zou ik, Alexandru, burgemeester kunnen worden van Wikistad? 21 mrt 2008 10:28 (UTC) :Goh, wat een vraag. Ik zie nu pas dat ik het ben ;-) Ik vind het goed, tenzij iemand hier er hele grote problemen mee heeft 21 mrt 2008 10:30 (UTC) ::Snel antwoord :-). Ik wilde ook nog eens vragen of Wikistad autonomiteit zou mogen verkrijgen.. dan kan ik van Wikistad de nieuwe moderne hoofdstad kunnen maken. 21 mrt 2008 10:32 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je precies? 21 mrt 2008 10:34 (UTC) ::::Of Wikistad een autonome provincie mag worden, zodat ik niet op al te veel toestemming van de regering hoef te w88 (dan kan ik bijv postcodes invoeren, wijken verbeteren, stadstellingen houden, een gemeenteraad bij elkaar zien te krijgen, misschien kan ik wel een lokale politiek creëren. Haven vernieuwen enz). Natuurlijk zullen er wel een aantal dingen door de Libertaanse regering moeten worden besloten, maar daar moeten we dan duidelijke regels over zien te maken. 21 mrt 2008 10:36 (UTC) :::::Je mag wat mij betreft je gang gaan, ik heb het volste vertrouwen in je :-) (en ik grijp wel in mocht het uit de hand lopen) 21 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::::Haha :-). Thnx, sir 21 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::::: ;p - 21 mrt 2008 10:44 (UTC) :::::::: Goed plan, gaan we trouwens (nu de volledige kaart af is dankzij Martijn) de provincies eens verdelen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::Doe maar een voorstel... 21 mrt 2008 11:33 (UTC) ::::::::::Je weet: ik wil graag Esdoornheuvels / Freedom Ski :) 21 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Doe ook maar een voorstel... ;-) 21 mrt 2008 11:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wikistad dus apart.. Esdoornheuvels met Victoria, Maple Hills, Apud Maro en Newport.. Civitas Libertas met dat eiland + koningseilanden en Muntegu met alles eronder. Ook aparte provincie voor Skeenth en toekomstig IJslands dorpje aan de oostkust (vraag aan Robin). 21 mrt 2008 11:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::Klinkt goed. 21 mrt 2008 11:38 (UTC) Oke. En even iets anders: ik zoek dringend een naam voor de rivier en daarmee ook de Delta / natuurgebied aan de noordkant (zie Afbeelding:Kaart_libertas.png) 21 mrt 2008 11:41 (UTC) :Geen idee.. maar voor het hoofdeiland zou ik de naam Vrijheidt nemen oid, of Vrijheidtseiland bijv. Rivier kan bijv Vicius heten? 21 mrt 2008 11:43 (UTC) ::Oke, dat is al iets :-) En dan zou ik het natuurgebied de Vicius Delta willen noemen of zo... andere ideeën? 21 mrt 2008 11:44 (UTC) :::Kvind Vicius nogal zwak... Maar soit, mij goed hoor :) :::Zouden alle provincies een redelijk grote mate van zelfbestuur kunnen krijgen? Dat zou onze politiek véél eenvoudiger maken. Kan dat? (moet nu weg, slu) 21 mrt 2008 11:53 (UTC) ::::Ja dat kan :-) Ik denk dat ik het op Vicius hou, tenzij iemand anders iets beters kan bedenken, maar daarbij: we hebben zo zo nog een hele hoop rivieren die aan een naam toe zijn. Dus wat mij betreft gewoon Vicius 21 mrt 2008 12:07 (UTC) :::::Goed :) 21 mrt 2008 15:40 (UTC) Staatshervorming (1) Dus, mijn beeld: *Autonome Provincie Wikistad (APW); Wikistad *Esdoornheuvels; Victoria (Victoria lijkt me een betere hoofdstad dan Maple Hills, omdat Victoria een klein stadje is en Maple Hills een dorp. Ook zijn er belangrijkere instituten gevestigd (universiteit, etc). *:Mij goed :) 21 mrt 2008 15:40 (UTC) *..? ; Civitas Libertas *..? ; Skeenth/IJslands dorp. *..? ; Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 13:13 (UTC) :Prima :-) 21 mrt 2008 13:22 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat we dat "autonome" misschien beter weglaten en alle provincies dezelfde rechten geven: veel vrijheden (zoals je van plan was met WS). Allemaal gelijk lijkt me eenvoudiger. :::Inderdaad :-) 21 mrt 2008 15:57 (UTC) Staatshervorming (2) Revisie: * Provincie Wikistad (Wikistad) * Esdoornheuvels (Victoria) * Insula Prima (Civitas Libertas) * Oost-Libertas (Skeenth/nieuw dorp) * Mountégue (Muntegu) 21 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) Andere voorstellen voor de namen? : Neem dan Mountégue, dan vind ik het goed. En voor CL Insula Prima? Hoe zit het trouwens met de gouverneurs dan? -- Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:03 (UTC) :: Zo goed? Ik vind het alvast oké. Gouverneurs adhv een kleine verkiezing denkik. Ik wil voor Esdoornheuvels gaan, Al neemt WS, jij Mountégue, Martijn IP en Robin of OWTB dan O-L? 21 mrt 2008 16:08 (UTC) ::: Voor OL miss een andere naam, iets Noorders. Moet niet, mag altijd. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::Kan altijd nog verandert worden 21 mrt 2008 16:13 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad. Nemen wij, de Groten der Libertanen, dit voorstel bij deze aan als hét officiële voorstel voor de Libertaanse staatshervorming? Maarten, Martijn, Al, Robin? 21 mrt 2008 16:15 (UTC) Misschien een extra provincie voor het skigebied? Mountégue neemt nu half Libertas in beslag. 21 mrt 2008 16:16 (UTC) :Hey How Wat? Hoort 't skigebied bij Mountégue?? 21 mrt 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::In mijn plannetje van net wel :p maar ik heb er liever een eigen provincie voor... 21 mrt 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::Mmm... Misschien toch ook niet: er is weinig leven en het is in feite niet groter dan een gemeente; Laat 't maar bij Mountégue zou ik zeggen. 21 mrt 2008 16:19 (UTC) ::::Oke... dan sleutel ik nog wel wat aan de afmetingen per provincie ;-) Dan zou ik zeggen dat het voorstel hierbij aangenomen is. 21 mrt 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::::: Ik ben voor. Ivm Mountégue, als we Freedom Ski er niet bijdoen is EH veel harder bevolkt en anders is Mountégue veel te groot :S Laat mr komen de kaart. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:25 (UTC) :::::: (na bwc) Schitterend Meneer de President Mag ik, als vicepresident en ervaren verkiezingsmedewerker, de basis voor de provinciale verkiezingen opzetten? 21 mrt 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::::::Afbeelding:Provinciekaart.png opmerkingen van harte welkom 21 mrt 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::(Ja dat mag :-) 21 mrt 2008 16:29 (UTC) ) ::::::::: Anders Freedom ski bij EH en het eiland onder Muntegu bij Mountégue? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan liever dat eiland er onder wel bij Mountégue en Mountégue gewoon groot houden 21 mrt 2008 16:37 (UTC) Geen provinciale verkiezingen, gewoon een aantal gouverneurs aanstellen.Bob I 21 mrt 2008 16:38 (UTC) : Dat blijft in hetzelfde, alleen zijn verkiezingen democratischer. Zoals Dimi hierboven al zei, het was vooraf al bepaald wie geouverneur wordt. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:40 (UTC) :: Forum:Provinciale verkiezingen. Gelieve te kijken, je kandidaat te stellen en de pagina's van je provincie te beginnen. Ik ben er alvast ingevolgen en ga de categorieën alvast in orde beginnen maken. 21 mrt 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::: Ik zal Moutnégue wel doen. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::Lijkt me een goed idee... maar ik heb repetitie, ik moet gaan. Succes nog en tot morgen 21 mrt 2008 16:54 (UTC) :::::Goed zo! Slu Martijn. Goed nieuws vandaag: :::::LIBERTAS LEEFT OFFICIEEL TERUG !!! 21 mrt 2008 16:56 (UTC) ::::::Inderdaad :-D en dan precies voor de nationale feestdag! 21 mrt 2008 16:57 (UTC) Lol ben ik net weg.. (ik heb jullie aangestoken, Wikistad (hoofdstad) (a), grapje). Btw, er komt nog een verrassing voor de nationale feestdag.. 21 mrt 2008 16:58 (UTC) :Ik zal die van Mäöres eerder af hebben!!! ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::Schön allemaal :-D Libertas leeft weer! 22 mrt 2008 07:38 (UTC) Kaart en nog wat zever Ik heb enkele vraagjes vr je, hou je vast, het zijn er écht veel: # Kunne gij de kaart aanpassen aan alle wijzigingen die er zijn gebeurd bij de verdeling van de provincies? # Kan er dan ook ineens een treinspoor van Muntegu naar Horse Valley getrokken worden? # Kunne gij dan ook ineens de kaarten maken van elke provincie? # Wanneer gaan we beginnen aan de universiteit van Muntegu? # Waar komt die op de kaart te liggen? # Zouden we tot een akoord kunnen komen ivm TLT? We delen de aandelen en schrijven allebei artikels bv? Ziezo, dat waren ze, al heb ik de insruk dat ik wat vergeten ben... --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 19:14 (UTC) ::1 en 2: het ligt in mij bedoeling dat binnenkort te gaan doen ::3: dat wil ik ook wel gaan doen, ik ben al eens bezig geweest met de detailkaarten hè ::4 en 5: wat mij betreft kun je alvast een beginnetje maken, de ligging kun jij misschien wel bepalen? jij bent van Muntegu en omgeving hè ::6: heb ik iets met TLT te maken? ::ik hoor het wel als je iets vergeten bent ;-) 25 mrt 2008 19:19 (UTC) :::6. Nog niet, daarom dat ik er met jouw eens wou over onderhandelen. Ik stel het volgende voor: TLT wordt voor 50% eigendom van Pax Media en voor 50% van Terra Media. Alleen kan ik geen krant actief houden, vandaar. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 26 mrt 2008 11:46 (UTC) ::::Lijkt me een mooie deal :-) 26 mrt 2008 12:39 (UTC) :::::Oké, laten we officieel beginnen op 1/4? Of meteen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 26 mrt 2008 12:55 (UTC) ::::::Maakt mij niet uit, ik ga hem wel alvast bij Terra Media voegen. 26 mrt 2008 13:00 (UTC) Wikistadter Als Wikistadter ben je uitgenodigd om te stemmen 4 apr 2008 17:13 (UTC) De president ontmoeten in België :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 16:55 (UTC) :tja... je moet wat doen als je niks te doen hebt hè ;-) 17 apr 2008 17:52 (UTC) Niet meer op deze wiki Libertas gaat naar geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) Minister van Transport Heb hem al een tijdje niet meer gezien. Denk dat ik als journalist Le Transporteur moet proberen actief te houden? En hoe wil je het gaan doen met de A2? 13 mei 2008 13:34 (UTC) Nog een mooi sjabloontje van je opgevist :) :Eej die is mooi ja ;-) ik heb het alleen erg druk de laatste tijd... maar ik doe m'n best :p kijk anders nog eens naar de kaart, want daar staan wel wat snelwegen op, maar ze hebben nog geen namen. weet zo alleen niet waar de nieuwe kaart precies staat 13 mei 2008 16:34 (UTC) ::en ik moet noodgedwongen gebruik maken van een computer die niet zo fijn werkt, dat is de belangrijkste reden dat ik er de laatste tijd niet ben 13 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::Och ja, niet heel Nederland is zo welvarend als Limburg (ehem..) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 16:39 (UTC) :::: :p De kaart staat op Libertas, toch? Maar ik wilde een duidelijkere kaart voor alleen snelwegen maken ;-) 13 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) ::::: Doe maar, als je het op die kaart basseert maar dat lijkt me logisch ;-) 13 mei 2008 19:41 (UTC) :::::: ;-). Btw, zie Le Transporteur. Openingsdagen voor de brug / sectie Wikistad Noord? 13 mei 2008 19:42 (UTC) ::::::: Mooi :-) Bedenk maar wat openingsdagen. het ziet er trouwens naar uit dat ik morgen mss weer thuis aan de pc kan :-) 14 mei 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::::::::Geweld(dad)ig! --OWTB 14 mei 2008 13:35 (UTC) Karte thumb|350px|center|En, wat vind je ervan? 14 mei 2008 18:05 (UTC) Ik vind hem mooi :-) 15 mei 2008 12:41 (UTC) :Ik ook. Vooral de fijne afwerking van deze kaart spreekt aan en duidt op veel tijd/werk dat erin gekropen moet zijn. 15 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) ::Van zoiets kan ik slechts dromen. ¿Lars Washington? 15 mei 2008 15:45 (UTC) :::Danke schön. Btw, zie ook deze: 15 mei 2008 19:08 (UTC) thumb|center Mooi allemaal 15 mei 2008 19:33 (UTC) :lol. Zit je weer op je goede computer? :p 15 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::jep hij doet het weer :-D maar dat wil nog niet bepaald zeggen dat ik heel veel vrije tijd heb :S 15 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) Return to the Moon Vlucht is uitgesteld naar zomer 2008, je zult nog meer informatie later aan treffen op Return to the Moon <>> 16 mei 2008 07:53 (UTC) :Oke :-) houd je er wel rekening mee dat ik begin augustus op vakantie ben? ;-) 16 mei 2008 10:27 (UTC) Schaal We/jij/jullie/zij moeten binnenkort een goede schaal verzinnen voor Wikistad, Libertas, etc. We hadden al een idee voor Wikistad, nemen we die officieel aan? Dan zouden we ook eentje voor Libertas kunnen maken (zou helpen bij mijn wegenproject ;-P) 16 mei 2008 11:44 (UTC) :Ja, die eerste is goed. Probeer dan maar een beetje uit te rekenen wat de schaal van de grote kaart ongeveer moet zijn 16 mei 2008 13:27 (UTC) ::Zal ik doen. Btw, ben bezig om een betere wegenkaart te maken :p. En wat vind je van http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rijksweg_259 deze infobox? 16 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) :::Had net al gekeken ;-) Ik vind hem mooi 16 mei 2008 14:40 (UTC) ::::Ja da's n mooie. 16 mei 2008 14:41 (UTC) :::::Je mag dat oude sjabloontje dat ik ooit heb gemaakt wel weghalen als je hem zoals die hierboven wil maken 16 mei 2008 19:56 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ik/we zie(n) wel. Je sjabloontje is wel 'n beetje lastig idd. :S btw, 't is niet echt gelukt met de schaal. Er klopt geen ene zak van :p. De oppervlaktes en bevolkingsdichtheden op Districten van Wikistad en op de pagina's van de districten moet ik binnenkort ook maar weer eens gaan weghalen, en dan kunnen we een mooie afspraak maken ;-) 16 mei 2008 20:10 (UTC) :::::::Oke ;-) 16 mei 2008 20:25 (UTC) Benopat Hij is burger aan het worden :) --OWTB 21 mei 2008 15:39 (UTC) :I see ;-) 21 mei 2008 20:08 (UTC) ::Haha :D Wanneer maak je 'm burger? :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 04:40 (UTC) :::Dat gebeurde zojuist had gisteravond even geen tijd, vandaar 22 mei 2008 12:49 (UTC) ::::Haha :D Den is 't jood --OWTB 22 mei 2008 14:07 (UTC) Burger maken Bedankt voor het alvast burger maken. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:23 (UTC) :Ach ja, ik was toch bezig nu, anders zou ik het straks nog vergeten. En jullie hebben allebei al genoeg bewerkingen gedaan 23 mei 2008 15:30 (UTC) ::Idd, maar wanneer beginnen de verkiezingen? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:32 (UTC) :::Geen idee, ik had eigenlijk aan OWTB of hij de verkiezingen wilde gaan organiseren 23 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::::Greenday, voldoe je aan de eisen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 15:35 (UTC) :::::Ik ben ermee bezig, maar er komen iederskeer meer burgers :D --OWTB 23 mei 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Neen, ik ben er nog geen 4 dagen, nog 2 dagen wachten lolz. Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:23 (UTC) :::::::Ik ook. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:24 (UTC) ::::::::Inderdaad, officieel nog geen burger hè ;-) 24 mei 2008 04:53 (UTC) :::::::::Tss, spelbreker :P 24 mei 2008 14:34 (UTC) Opperbevelhebber Hoi Martijn, ik heb me aangemeld als opperbevelhebber van het Libertaanse leger. Zie hier... Als president van Libertas is uw goedkeuring noodzakelijk. Groetjes Sustructu 25 mei 2008 14:38 (UTC) :Hoi, ik zie dat je al antwoord had gegeven hieronder, dus misschien dat je hier overheen hebt gekeken. Vandaar dat ik nog een keer wat vraag, zodat je die irritante oranje balk weer bovenin krijgt (ik ben een beetje ongeduldig ;-)) Sustructu 25 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::O sorry, had er inderdaad overheen gelezen ;-) 25 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) :::Hihi, heb ik ook wel eens . Bedankt trouwens, ik zal het even in het artikel zetten! Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:23 (UTC) Station Wikistad Oost Dat moest toch allang geopend zijn? TahR78 25 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) :Ja... het enige probleem is: er is niks daar, behalve een weiland dan ;-) En in de toekomst de metro, dat wel... 25 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 For President Hmm: Als ik herkozen word als president beloof ik weer vaker aanwezig te zijn in Libertas. Mijn vraag: wat betekent "vaker"? :| 27 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Meer dan eens in de maand ;-) Nee, ik kijk tegenwoordig ook wel een paar keer per dag, maar ik heb nu gewoon niet zoveel tijd om veel te doen. Maar dat moet over iets van 4 weken voorbij zijn :-) (het begint met sch en het eindigt op ool?) 27 mei 2008 14:59 (UTC) ::Schapenhol? Ik heb vijf weken :| 27 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) :::Nee, tis met dubbel oo :p Ik nog 3,5 week les en dan proefwerkweek 27 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) ::::Ha, ik heb nu twee drukke weken... enne.. Engels examens (met de avond ervoor Frankrijk-Nederland & Roemenië-Italië!!!) en daarna drie weken lekker.... op sgool zitten niksen. :'( 27 mei 2008 15:07 (UTC) :::::Naja, ik verveel me de komende tijd in ieder geval nog eventjes niet :S 27 mei 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Doe niet zo veel aan school ik voel me lui :D --OWTB 27 mei 2008 15:20 (UTC) :::::::Ik normaal ook niet, maar de laatste tijd moet ik wel 27 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::::::::Haha :D Ik moet trouwes niet liege, ben nu bezig met boekverslag (kortom, internet :D) --OWTB 27 mei 2008 15:36 (UTC) Ik denk dat je Marius binnenkort burger moet maken.. hij is er bijna! :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 13:14 (UTC) :Nog twee wijzigingen.. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 13:25 (UTC) ::Nu is 'ie burger :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 13:26 (UTC) :::Joepie :p het wordt geregeld... 29 mei 2008 14:57 (UTC) Je wielerploeg Spoedig wordt de Beer hand Tour weer actief, dus zou je je renners van je wielerploeg eens willen selecteren ;) Alvast bedankt. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) :Het is dringend ;) Je hebt tot 10 juni. Dan gaat de eerste wedstrijd van start! Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 14:31 (UTC) ::Sorry, heb sinds vrijdagmiddag niet meer de mogelijkheid gehad om even aan de computer te zitten ;-) 1 jun 2008 11:32 (UTC)